


Rewarding Play

by heffermonkey



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2013 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Vibrator, merry month of masturbation 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes time to play with his sub as a reward for good behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goldenthroat).



Danny was straddled over Steve's lap, hands on the back of the couch to hold himself steady as Steve explored his body with interest. The only item of clothing Danny had removed was his shirt and he was already getting hard in his pants. It was uncomfortable, they fit snug any way and the more Steve played, the more he itched to undo the zipper. Only Steve wouldn't allow it. 

Steve skimmed his palms over Danny's torso, feeling the small shiver and dip of his stomach as he brushed a sensitive, ticklish spot. He rubbed the pad of his thumb there again ever so gently just to feel Danny squirm on his lap, the way his thighs tightened against his as he held steady. Steve smiled and moved on, memorising the spot for later fun. Right now he had other plans and he drew up both hands to brush over Danny's chest. Danny looked after his body and not just physically. The plains of his chest were prominent from the continued maintenance of waxing. Steve had teased him about being vain, Danny had a routine that involved applying a lot of body creams and oils; Danny had looked at him in dissapointment and Steve realised he'd been mistaken. It wasn't vanity, it was just another way of Danny's continued effort to be at his best for him.

He could appreciate now the fruits of Danny's labour, his chest was smooth, skin silky soft to touch, but the firmness of his muscle underneath belied the softness. Steve caressed and tickled before focusing on his goals, thumbs brushing over Danny's nipples. Danny was relaxed, full weight settled on Steve's broad thighs and he gave a soft sigh when Steve caressed the nubs. Steve glanced up at him, he had his eyes closed and breathed evenly. Steve knew he wouldn't remain relaxed very long.

Danny focused on Steve's touch, the way his thumbs carressed over his nipples, the shiver of pleasure that ebbed over his chest. He breathed slow and calm, knowing how much Steve liked to play. He concentreated on his mental focus, it felt good now, but he knew there would be pain, he knew that pain would channel into pleasure also.

The touch became firmer, thumbs circling around the points, then dragging over slowly. The left touch dissappeared completely and he was momentarily surprised by a hand touching his face, he opened his eyes and looked at Steve who was smiling at him.

"Suck," Steve said calmly, rubbing his thumb over Danny's lips. Danny opened his mouth and the digit slid inside. He moistened it with his tongue as Steve held it there. Steve's other hand still circled and caressed his nipple with a teasing gentleness. Steve pulled his thumb free, slick with saliva and lowered his hand, rubbing the wetness over his nipple. His thumb moved quicker, nipple tightening as the air cooled around the moisture.

Steve leaned in, moving his hand around Danny's back to steady him. He closed his mouth over the cooling nipple, his other hand beginning to pinch and pull at the other. He raked his tongue over the tightened nub, it felt good, his tongue laving over and over. Beneath his lips he could feel Danny breathing, the shivering of his skin as he inhaled and exhaled. Steve hummed gently, adding to the vibrations, closing his mouth, teeth snagging on the nipple.

Danny took a sharp breath, waiting for it. Teeth latched onto him, fingers twisting the other nub. At first it was a prickle of pain, but Steve's fingers tightened and twisted further and his teeth bit down slow and steady. Danny let out a soft gasp as he exhaled, cock tightening his pants further as it fought to harden in the confines of the material. Steve pulled his mouth away, but not before his teeth grazed over the sensitive tip, making Danny shiver.

He gentled his hold on the other nipple and blew softly, making Danny shiver again as cold air ghosted over the nub. Steve switched sides, mouth moving to enclose over the other nipple, tongue sliding out to lick and flick at it first. He switched hands, other arm sliding around Danny to keep him steady, the other tweaking the cool nub between his fingertips. He rolled it continuously, twisting one way, then the other. He nipped it between his fingers before pulling, teasing over and over.

With his mouth he felt the plain of Danny's chest with his lips, felt the solid muscle beneath them, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub. He latched on, nibbling, biting, feeling Danny shudder and squirm on his lap. Danny let out a soft moan, pulled in a breath. His nipples were so sensitive, Steve didn't have to play for long for Danny to respond. He smiled against his chest, lapping gently at the nipple to soothe it.

He sat back, settling his hands on Danny's ass he he looked him over. His nipples were tight points now, cooling in the air, red around the edges. Danny squirmed a little and he glanced down, seeing the aching bulge of his pants and squeezed his ass reassuringly. He slid his left hand around Danny's hip and grazed his knuckles over Danny's crotch, looking at him intently.

"Looks a little uncomfortable," Steve said, smiling knowingly.

"Yes Sir," was all Danny said. If he complained chances were Steve wouldn't give him reprieve, if he showed meekness, maybe he'd take pity.

"Undo your pants," Steve ordered. "Then put your hands behind your head, interlock your fingers and keep them there."

He watched Danny fumble with his button and zipper, hands shaking nervously before he put them behind his head obediently. The tautness of his pants didn't give his cock much manouvere to spring free, but Steve could see the tight flesh bulging past the metal of his zip. He gave a small laugh of amusement, smoothing his hands down Danny's thighs.

"Maybe your dick wants to remain inside," Steve teased. "Not getting shy on me are you baby?"

He looked up to see Danny blush and laughed again. Ignoring Danny's problem for the time being he returned his attention to playing with his nipples. He reached to the side table where he'd set down some items, picking up a clover clamp between his fingers. He leaned in and nibbled at Danny's left nipple again before closing the clover over it. He clasped it shut tightly and felt Danny shudder and gasp. He gave it a tug before doing the same with the other nipple, applying another clover. He surveyed his work so far, the shining silver metal nubs looking gorgeous against the lightly tanned skin of Danny's chest.

Danny was uncomfortable. The position meant he had to squeeze his thighs harder around Steve's to save from falling over. His cock was throbbing now, but caught in his pants as it was, it made him frustrated. The clovers nipped into his sensitive skin, sending tendrils of pain through his chest and stirring his dick even more. He wanted to reach down and free it but he held his hands tighter together and ignored his need.

The clovers had small 'o' rings on them and Steve fed a silver chain through first the left, pulling it over and through the right also. He brought the ends together and gave a small tug, illiciting a moan from Danny as the clovers tugged at his nipples. He fastened off the ends by hooking them to a weight and let it drop from his fingers, giving Danny a small surprise in the process. Danny groaned out, body jumping softly as the heavy weight pulled the chain down, clamps tightening more.

Steve rubbed Danny's thighs gently, looking at him. He brushed his thumb against the curve of flesh in his pants, feeling the solid tightness of his cock. Taking pity, he pulled at Danny's dick and released it from his pants. Danny let out a relieved sob and whispered 'thank you' under his breath. Steve took up another small chain and fed it under Danny's dick half way up the shaft.

"Lean over a little," Steve told him and Danny awkwardly obeyed, the chain and weight swinging freely, making him moan. Steve steadied them, fastening off the chain from Danny's dick to the weight and dropping his hands. "Straighten up."

He put a hand around Danny to steady him as he slowly moved back, moaning and gasping as the weight of his erection pulled at the chain. It was painful and Danny whimpered as he settled back into place, erection making the pull constant and the clovers nipped tighter.

"Ssshh," Steve soothed in gentle tones. "Looks good baby."

Danny opened his mouth, dragging in ragged breaths, the pain mixed with pleasure which aimed straight for his cock, making it throb and twitch, pulling at the chain which pulled at his nipples painfully sharp.

Steve took up one last item, a vibrator he'd planned to use on Danny's nipples but he felt indulgent and Danny looked so hot in his position. He'd been very good the last week, obedient, respectful, a very good submissive. He was glad he'd chosen a probe vibrator and he turned it on, before reaching down and sliding it into Danny's pants along the underside of his dick.

Danny shuddered and moaned, chain bouncing from the movement. Danny sucked in a breath and his jaw slackened as he concentrated.

"That feel nice?" Steve asked, wanting him to enjoy it.

"Yes Sir," Danny gasped out. The vibrations ran up his dick as well as into his balls and he squirmed, the chain tugging at the clamps.

"Good boy," Steve assured him, making sure the probe remained in place with one hand as he slicked his other with saliva on his palm. He gently took the tip of Danny's dick in hand and gripped it, beginning to jack him off slowly with shallow thrusts just above where the chain stretched away.

"Oh fuck," Danny gasped loudly, choking and gripping around Steve tighter with his thighs.

Steve smiled, sitting back to watch the show. Danny opened his eyes to look down at himself. The chain pulled from his chest, a weight suspended in mid-air as more chains looped around his cock. Steve's hand steadily jacked him and vibrations constantly moved up his shaft and through his balls. He sucked in breaths and tried to remain still because movement just made the chains pull and the clovers tighten around his sensitive nipples. His chest felt on a fire in a good way, tendrils of pain and pleasure thrumming throughout his body. He looked at Steve desperately, groaning and shuddering in pain and pleasure.

"Oh god fuck, Sir, Sir," Danny gasped out, sounding desperate now. His voice was cracked with pleasure and desperation and he stared at Steve with begging eyes.

"You've been a very good boy this week baby," Steve soothed, still tugging at his dick and enjoying how the chains danced and pulled at his subs nipples.

Danny let out a choked sound, flushing from the compliment, feeling a buzz of acheivement hearing such praise. He knew it was never given lightly and Steve never rewarded him like this unless he was really pleased with him and his behaviour. He felt his cock throb, pleasure pooling and building. His breath came thick and fast as he tried to keep up with his bodys needs.

"Sir please!" He asked, trying to pour as much respect and yearning into the words. "Please may I come?"

"How many days has it been?" Steve questioned teasingly, putting his head to one side as he pretended to think about it. He tightened his hold and rubbed his thumb over the slit of Danny's dick and Danny gave a low groan.

"Five days Sir," Danny replied quickly. Five long, hard, demaning days. The longest he'd gone so far and Steve had taken him to the edge a few times between. He wondered about his sanity at times like that, so desperate to come but even more desperate to please his Dominant.

"So not that long," Steve said in thought, making Danny moan dejectedly.

"Please, please Sir," Danny begged, searching his eyes for any sign of compassion for his plgiht. In moments like these, when his mind was fried with pleasure, he couldn't ever read whether Steve was teasing or being serious. All he could do was beg and hope he'd take pity. He felt the pleasure in his hips begin to shift, he was so close, so close. "God please Sir, please let me come."

There was no reply, just the constant motion of Steve's hand around his cock, rubbing precome into the tip. The probe dug into his balls and the clamps bit into his burning nipples. His breathing grew thick and fast and his vision began to blur at the edges.

"Please," he whispered thickly, one last desperate attempt.

"Come for me Danny," Steve ordered in a dark, sultry tone.

"Oh, fuck, thank you Sir, thank you," Danny cried out before everything went hot white. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body convulsed, rocking his hips and moaning as the pain shot through his chest at the motion. His balls emptied, come pulsing out of him in thick streaks, hitting off Steve's chest and seeping down over fingers and cock.

Danny shuddered and rocked, pleasure rolling over him like waves back and forth, caressing his body. He drifted, felt hands pulling at arms and he unclasped his fingers where he held them behind his head. He was drawn inwards, strong arms engulfing his body. He was aware his nipples still ached, clamps still attached but for the moment he was content to be held by his Dom.

Steve smiled, enfolding him in his arms, holding him close as Danny shivered and breathed heavily, sated and happy.

"Beautiful baby," Steve whispered against him, gently caressing him with his hands. "You were perfect."


End file.
